Don't wanna miss a thing
by fuzzybear
Summary: Draco muses about Harry whilst he's sleeping, and makes a confession to the moonlight... slashDH


Summary: Draco muses about Harry when he's sleeping, And makes a confession to the moonlight. 

A/N: Erm…ok I really don't know what to put here. Um, this is my 1st fic yadda yadda, hope you like it. Oh and as a warning to you people english isn't really good. This is SLASH!!! Read the capitol letters S-L-A-S-H D/H of coarse. Oh and the song is "don't wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith. And um there isn't really a plot, I thought of if when I was in the car when this song came up. I think I'm rambling way too much so on with the fic. Oh, and thanks for reminding me that you can't apperate in Hogwarts, but I can't think so any other way for Draco to appear…but thanks anyways!

Oh, sorry I almost forgot the disclaimer: I don't own the book and if I did you think they won't be together? 

Eheheh, I think I should start now…

______________________________________________________________________________

****

Don't' wanna miss a thing…

Moonlight shone through Harry's bedroom window creating silver highlights on the figure sleeping peacefully on the bed.

__

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming

A figure appeared beside the bedpost and walked slowly around to the side of the bed, he kneeled down beside the bedpost and tentatively put a pale hand down on the covers. The figure on the bed was smiling contently. 'Dreaming I suppose…' he muttered. 

__

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

'Wish I could stay here forever' he thought to himself. The moonlight reflected the blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. There was something different in those eyes at this time of night. The eyes weren't filled with hatred and loathing like they were during the day, tonight, the eyes were filled with sadness and longing, and if you looked hard enough, you would managed to get a glimpse of the love buried somewhere. 

Hidden. _  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep_

Draco stared; he sat there soaking in the details of the figure. This was the only chance he got, his only chance to let his emotions show through the cold barrier he put around himself. He didn't want to blink, he had to make the most of this moment. He stared at the ebony locks, wild and tangled. He stared at the heart shaped lips, luscious red and full, how he longed to feel those lips against his. And finally he started at the figure's eyes, shame, they were hidden behind those eyelids, but this was better, in a way…he dreamed of the day that the emerald pools would look at him in something other then hatred. 

__

'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

He always wondered what would happen if he was caught. He didn't have to worry about being caught by any of Harry's roommates anymore, Harry had his own room now he was head boy. Draco always told himself to stop these visits in the middle of the night, but he could never get enough of him, he slowly lifted his hand and traced the air round Harry's cheek. He could never touch it, just incase Harry woke up. He just had to be content with this. He used his finger to trace the shape of Harry's lips, he could feel the warm air from them every time Harry breathed. He traced every bit of Harry's face; he didn't want to miss a single detail._  
  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

Draco carefully put his head down on the sheets, and looked at Harry. "Harry, you don't know what your doing to me," he whispered, "you don't know how much it hurts to insult you, you don't know how much it pains me to hide this from you." He looked at Harry's smiling face, " I wonder who your dreaming about…wish it was me," he added quietly. 

__

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

He bit his lip and hesitantly but his hand over Harry's, "I wish I could just come up and say this to you, but yes, you never thought I would say this, I'm a coward Harry." He paused for a moment and smiled bitterly, " I can't come up and say to you I want us to be friends, I can't come up and say to you I'm sorry, I can't come up and say to you that I don't want to fight. I can't do that Harry, I feel as if that's the only way to get your attention." He put his head up and looked at the sleeping figure as if searching for an answer, "Am I right Harry?" But of coarse Harry didn't hear him; Draco never expected an answer. _  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"I don't like coming in the middle of the night to tell you all of this, I wish I could just tell you straight out instead of coming each night and I telling you the same thing, over and over, I tried to stop coming you know, but even when I dream of you Harry, it wasn't enough. I had to see you again without your cold look, without you glaring at me, I don't want to miss your peaceful face," his voice was shaky now as he tried to control his emotions, " I-I don't know what to do anymore, Harry, I'm not supposed to feel these emotions, I don't want to feel these things, I don't want to feel more pain. It's ironic don't you think? You try and make my life miserable, with insults and hexes, when only you being there, is enough to make me feel this agony." 

__

  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

"I watch you, you know, from the Slytherin table, I always watch you Harry, whenever I get the chance, I watch you laugh with your friends. I envy them being so close to you. I don't wanna miss a single detail of you. I notice that after every time you laugh you always have to push your hair back with your left hand. I notice lots of things about you Harry, I want you to smile at me, even if it's only once," Draco carried on, every once and again pausing to calm himself as the moon listened solemnly to his confessions. 

__

I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

As Draco continued, he started to gently stroke the top of Harry's hand, he lightly traced a finger across Harry's knuckles. "This is torture to me Harry, being this close to you, but I don't' want to be far away either, it feels as if I'm torn Harry . Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I hadn't started this rivalry between us. Would you be my friend? Could we have become something more? Do you know how much I long to hold you when I see you sad? I want to feel your heart beating on my chest, and if I ever get the chance Harry, I promise I won't let go, you won't ever get hurt, if you just give me one chance," at this point Draco pulled back leaning against the wall, he felt weak after all of that, his vision was starting to blur. "If only you would give me one chance…" _  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you_

He hurriedly got up, he couldn't cry here, he would wake Harry, the pain was unbearable, it was slowly eating him up inside. 

__

The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

His vision was blurry as he tried to find his wand. Where did he put it? Oh, here it is, thank Merlin. A strangled sob escaped his lips and he silently cursed. _  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He looked at Harry one last time, he drank in Harry's features, it would have to last him for the rest of the night, he told himself. He could feel the sobs coming again and he quickly cast the spell before Harry could wake up. Before he disappeared he glanced at Harry again, he never closed his eyes, when he apperated, just incase he missed something. "I love you Harry," he whispered in a choked voice._  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

A lone tear was left behind, spattered on the worn wood floor, it shone silver from the moonlight. Not that it really mattered, he had left more tears behind before, Harry ever notices, Harry never cared. 

**__**

End…

A/N: Hope you liked it, please leave a review! PLZ PLZ PLZ!!! I really want to know how I'm doing. It's not really that good I know but please?


End file.
